1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to float tube devices, and, more particularly, to seat members therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In float tubing, it is highly desirable to maximize comfort while providing necessary safety In that the float tube user is seated within the tube, the seat becomes a critical part of the float tube both as to safety and comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,843, issued to B. J. Kimball, discloses a sling seat formed by two flexible bands strapped to a tube to criss-cross adjacent the center of the central opening defined by the tube No means of adjusting the straps are is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 763,518, issued to A. Tann, and 1,190,743, issued to R. B. Fageol, show seat members affixed to tubular members by adjustable belts. Uncoupling of the belts would result in dumping the user into the water.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 769,847, issued to A. Tann and U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,876, issued to C. V. Garrett, show seats attached to tubular members by adjustable belt members.
Lacking in the above devices are flexible sling seats which are attached directly to the tube cover for safety and which may also be adjusted for a selected degree of sling and tilt.